As shown in FIG. 2, various substances different in nature from a glass plate are attached to the glass plate for an automobile rear glass. In the automobile rear glass 50 in FIG. 2, a glass plate 52 is attached with substances different in nature from a glass plate such as an adhesive agent for fixing the glass plate 52 to an automobile body, a dark ceramics sintered body 53 for concealing this adhesive agent from the outside of the automobile, and a conductive ceramics sintered body 51 for removing mist from the glass plate 52 or imparting an antenna function to the glass plate 52.
In order to collect this glass plate 52 in a recyclable condition, as a method of removing the dark ceramics sintered body 53 from the glass plate 52, a method in which a fluid containing fine particles is blown out from a nozzle to the dark ceramics sintered body 53 to make the fluid containing fine particles collide with the dark ceramics sintered body 53, and the dark ceramics sintered body 53 is scraped away from the glass plate 52 has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-80461).
In the above described method, however, since the dark ceramics sintered body 53 is scraped away from the glass plate 52 by making the fluid containing fine particles collide with the conductive ceramics sintered body 51, dusts of the scraped dark ceramics sintered body 53 are generated, then deteriorating a working environment. Further, it takes long hours to completely scrape off the dark ceramics sintered body 53 from the glass plate 52. Furthermore, in scraping off the dark ceramics sintered body 53, generated dusts may be attached to the glass plate 52 or may damage the glass plate 52, and thereby a glass plate sometimes cannot be collected in a recyclable condition from a glass plate with a dark ceramics sintered body. Moreover, in the case of a glass with a dark ceramics sintered body, that is attached with the dark ceramics sintered body on which a conductive ceramics sintered body, it has been impossible to conduct separate collection of the conductive ceramics sintered body and the dark ceramics sintered body.
An object of the present invention is to provide: a separating method for a dark ceramics sintered body, which can easily collect a glass in a recyclable condition from a glass with a dark ceramics sintered body; and a separating method which can separately collect, from a glass with a dark ceramics sintered body formed with the dark ceramics sintered body and a conductive ceramics sintered body on the dark ceramics sintered body, the dark ceramics sintered body, the conductive ceramics sintered body and the glass.